


The Journey of Longclaw

by otherman



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otherman/pseuds/otherman
Summary: Longclaw, an appropriate blade for a Wolf or.... a Dragon?





	The Journey of Longclaw

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Dragon's Hoard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413146) by [circadian_rythm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/circadian_rythm/pseuds/circadian_rythm). 



> don't know if this will be more than a one shot

"Jon"

When Jon Targaryen returned from the North, he brought a dire wolf and his own Valyrian Steel sword. Even after Jon hands Aegon, Dark Sister the elder brother can't help but feel green eyed. Rhaenys acts like not have her own Valyrian sword does not bother her but deep down she is seething.

During his time in the North Jon earned to nickname the White Wolf. In part for his bravery but also for the silver-haired bastard children he fathered. Aegon and Rhaenys shocked to find their shy little brother has become such a charmer.

They are dubbed the Snow Wolves: Aegon Snow, handsomely pale with silver eyes to match his hair, Rhaenys Snow the dark skinned, violet eye beauty, Rhaella Snow a shy little green eyed girl, and Arya, a true northern dragon with her long face, silver hair and indigo eyes.

"They each have their own stories dear siblings." is Jon's only reply when Aegon and Rhaenys ask about their mothers.

Before the War of the Dawn, Jon fathers two more children. Lyanna Sand, olive skin with eye the color of steel and golden eyed Brandon Flowers.

The scandal that follows forces their father the king to legitimize all of Jon's children. Rheanys believes that was Jon's plan all along, while Aegon merely strugs with

"At least we don't have to worry about our house dying out anymore."

In the final battle it is Jon who kills the Night King, at the cost of his own life. It is his fateful dire wolf who finds his body. The noble beast in little better shape pass on shortly after. The name Dragon of Winter is shouted in tandem with White Wolf as Jon's pyre blazes.

When Little Egg gives his name sake Longclaw, the heir to the throne weeps while Rhaenys merely picks up Dark Sister.

"Aegon"

Peace only last five years and Aegon becomes Sixth of his Name after his mad uncle has the Bard King assassinated. Aegon marries the new She-Wolf, while Rhaenys merely has a red-haired bastard. The war is long and bloody as army of Unsullied descends upon the Seven Kingdoms. Aegon clutches Longclaw wishing his brother was still here while Rhaenys finds their would be usurper.

The Wolf Queen is heavy with child when Aegon and Rheanys ride to battle.

"Don't die you stupid dragon." are the Queens only party words.

As Aegon cuts threw the lines of Unsullied he swears he can feel Jon holding him up as arrow after arrow pierces his armor. Rhaenys is forced to watch as her last brother cut down the False King only to fall shortly after.

The grief of losing her dragon paired with a hard birth is to much for the Wolf Queen and she dies giving birth to a second Jon Targanyen.

When Rhaenys offers Longclaw to Little Egg he merely smiles before taking Dark Sister and saying

"Father would want you to have aunt."

Now it is Rhaenys who weeps.


End file.
